


Cat and Mouse [Yandere! Sohma Kyo]

by Zuliet



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Cat and Mouse [Yandere! Sohma Kyo]

"Come out, come out wherever you are," teased a malicious tone, its owner walking the halls looking for the mouse of the game. He chuckled cruelly, his claws tearing large holes in the walls. You hid with your knees to your chest, in front of you lay the bloody corpses of the Sohmas; all dressed in their fancy New Year’s attire: Shigure, Hiro, Hatori, Kisa, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Ritsu, Ayame, Akito, Kagura ...Yuki. Tears silently slid down your cheeks; when did it get like this? When did Kyo snap? You just saw him yesterday and he seemed fine! But today he was stark raving mad! How could it be that just hours ago you and he were sitting atop Shigure's house having a meaningful conversation? Now you were hiding from him, from Kyo. He was your best friend in the world. 

You heard his footsteps growing closer, with each step your heart pounded faster. You felt sick, paralyzed, you wanted to run but your legs became lead. So you sat, waiting for whatever he might do to you, with your bloody hands over your ears. It was with those bloody hands that you held Yuki, the crush who returned your feelings, and it was with one first and last kiss that he flew away; one kiss before he left you to deal with the mess he left behind. You trembled, vibrating to your very core. 

"There you are! Thought you could hide from me?! Rat lover!" Kyo growled, his true form fading to leave behind a bloody, shirtless, smirking human Kyo. Your breath hitched as you stared wide eyed at the boy before you. He cracked his knuckles as he stared back.

“K-Kyo,” you stuttered quietly. “Wh-What’s hap-p-pened t-to you-u?” He held up his hand and looked at it, bending his fingers and flexing his palm.

“What’s happened to me?” Kyo teased, then shot his crimson gaze to you. “You happened.”

“M-Me?” Your breath was shaky now and you were able to sit still, shock completely taking over.

“I would have been fine, [Name]. I would have been ok, and things wouldn’t haven’t gotten this far if you had just loved me instead of that damn rat!” he yelled, “I’ve loved you since Tohru first brought you over to the house. But you liked hanging out with Yuki more than me!”

“B-But, Kyo ... yo-you-you’re my be-best friend,” you said quietly, “a-and what happened to what we talked about earlier?! A-About how you were bigger and better than the reputation the Sohmas lay on your shoulders. What about that?!” Kyo laughed,

“That was just what it sounded like – talk. I never meant any of that. This family has caused me pain long enough, I had to destroy it. And that damn rat was taking the only precious thing I have – he was taking you! But now that he’s dead we can be together! Now that they’re dead, I don’t have to hate what I was born as anymore!” Kyo really did sound like a mad man! He slowly walked towards you, then picked you up bridal style. “You and I are going to go far away from here, [Name]. We’re going to live in the mountains and disappear. I’ll train! I’ll get stronger! And I’ll prove that I am better than any of them ever were. Just for you, you’ll see.” You wanted to protest, to get out of his arms and run. But with the shock came paralysis and so you were frozen as Kyo leapt off into the night with you.

~


End file.
